Making Up
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: After an incident with Koga, Kagome royally screws up with Inuyasha, enough to hate her and go with his sisters. Will Inuyasha ever forgive Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all. I only own Feng and his Phoenix Demon Tribe, Sanosake Higurashi, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

**Chapter 1: The Start of Pain**

(**In a sunny morning in the Feudal Era**)

Today, we find ourselves in a beautiful sunny mid-morning near the edge of a forest near a deep-enough river. Right now, we find Inuyasha and his friends, Kagome (Age 15), Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, as well as Koga's men, Ginta and Hakku, standing surrounding the wolf demon prince, Koga, who was facing a female dog demon, getting ready to fight. This female dog demon that's almost to Sesshomaru's height, to around his forehead to be more exact with long silver hair that goes to her kneecaps, a purple crescent on her forehead, dark violet colored lips, and narrowed golden eyes like Sesshomaru's, except it sparked liveliness and she had purple marks on her face, similar to Inuyasha's when he goes full demon. She had claws around the same size as Sesshomaru's claws and the same pointy elf-like ears like Sesshomaru. She had her own voluptuous sexy and seductive female figure under her white kimono and purple hakama pants with sandals and a fluffy tail similar to Sesshomaru's wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline. Wrapping around her back was a sheath and sword similar to Norman from Mighty Max.

However, today was different since Inuyasha for some reason was standing away from his friends with his arms crossed with an indifferent look on his face similar to his elder half-brother, Sesshomaru, with his eyes closed in disgust and the last thing different was that the beads of subjugation was no longer around Inuyasha's neck, and near a group of dog demons and a group of humanoid figures.

One of the dog demon was another female that looks exactly like a female version of Inuyasha, except her silver hair is in a ponytail, she has her own sexy and seductive female body that is shows even under her yellow female version of Inuyasha's red kimono, her golden eyes has she had sandals on her clawed feet, her claws were as the same size as Inuyasha's and she has a sheath for a sword similar to the Light Hawk Sword that Tenchi from anime series 'Tenchi Muyo!' This female dog demon was glaring at Kagome with golden eyes filled with nothing but anger, hatred, and disgust.

The second dog demon was another female too that looks exactly also like a female version of Inuyasha, her silver hair is tied to a ponytail with two Chinese buns, golden eyes similar to Inuyasha's, and she wore a yellow kimono in a style which showed a moderate cleavage for her voluptuous bust with the lower part of the kimono looked like she was wearing an orange skirt, which looked like a pencil-styled mini-skirt, which showed her sexy and seductive figure underneath her clothes with a blood red ribbon wrapped around her slender feminine waist to hold the kimono in place. She also is wearing two sandals on her clawed feet, and her claws are the same size as Inuyasha's claws.

The last dog demon was a male dog demon that was an inch shorter than Sesshomaru with long silver hair that is tied into a ponytail similar to Inu no Taisho's and bangs similar to Future Trunks from the Dragonball Z's Trunks and Android Saga, and narrowed golden eyes similar to Sesshomaru's, but more like liveliness, and he has claws in the same size as Sesshomaru's claws as well as the same pointy elf-like ears as Sesshomaru. He had on a kimono similar to Sesshomaru's, except that the red was replacing what was white on Sesshomaru's kimono with armor similar to Inu no Taisho's. He also stands handsomely with his boots similar to Sesshomaru's and his fluffy tail similar to Sesshomaru's was wrapped around his right shoulder. He also had a Japanese style katana similar to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, in weaker form, and Sesshomaru's Tensaiga.

The humanoid figure has a human-like look with piercing golden eyes with wild reddish-orange hair. He has orange demonic marks on his cheeks and he is wearing a golden crown with a phoenix symbol in the center, a kimono similar to Sesshomaru's, except that it is orange and yellow in color, in which were under golden samurai armor with a katana by his waist.

With the male were four males wearing red and orange samurai armors with spears behind their backs with the blades in the shapes of phoenixes, with the same colored hair as the male figure but with different hair styles.

Ginta says, worriedly, "Oh man! This is it! Zera against Koga!"

Hakku says, worriedly, "Oh man! Why did Koga have to go and rattle Zera up for!?"

Kagome and the others looked at this with great worry and Kagome thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh man! How did it come to this!? This has to stop! I know that Koga crossed the line this time, but this is too much!"_ Kagome looks over to Inuyasha, who had the Sesshomaru like indifferent look, and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"This is my fault that this happened! Inuyasha isn't going to do anything to stop his elder half-sister, Zera, from fighting Koga, even though Zera has given him two shards that she's been keeping from us to use. However, knowing Zera, she has a good reason why she gave Koga those shards! It seemed that Zera, along with Kenochi, Inuyasha's elder-half brother, and Inuyasha's twin sisters, Melody and Megumi, had seen what Koga had done and they believed that it was unforgivable and I'm afraid that this could be painful in the end! Both Zera and Melody blame me for being 'too soft' with Koga and Feng, Megumi, and Kenochi are disappointed with me to even look at me!"_

_**Flashback; A few hours earlier**_

It had been a month since Naraku's defeat. A mouth since Inuyasha almost died and confessed his love to Kagome. It was a difficult battle, even with all of their allies. Shippo was there since **Fox Fire** skills had increased, and even though he did not do much damage, he was an integral part of the success because he was able distract him long enough for Sango to land some critical blows with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku worked on the perimeter, sucking up thousands of poisoned insects and lesser demons with his Wind Tunnel. Inuyasha's sisters and brothers, Kenochi and Sesshomaru, helped out too.

Koga tried to help to avenge the death of his fallen comrades along with Sesshomaru, who proved to be their greatest asset, along with Zera, Melody, Megumi, Kenochi, and their allies. Sesshomaru's, Zera's, and Kenochi's energy whips allowed them to attack from a distance when Sesshomaru was unable to get close enough to stab with Tokijin. And then there was Inuyasha. He fought with everything he had. Up close, he used his **Blades of Blood**. From farther away, he used his **Wind Scar**. He was battered, broken and bruised; yet he refused to give up until Naraku was dead. Ultimately, it was the combination of Kagome's of my purity arrows, Zera and Melody's combined attacks, and Inuyasha's **Backlash Wave** that sent Naraku to hell. Kagome was no longer worried about Kikyo taking Inuyasha away from her, for she had given her back the remaining piece of her soul in order for her to have enough power to destroy Naraku, however, the remaining Shikon Jewels that Naraku had absorbed, had once again been shattered and scattered across the land, which made every turn all over. Luckily, Kagome only took three shards and Zera took only four, keeping them, but unlike most demons, she didn't need them to increase their power.

After it was all over, everyone collapsed from their wounds. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome somehow managed to get the injured Inuyasha back to Kaede's. Before we left, Kagome gathered up Kikyo's remains so that she could be properly re-buried. Sesshomaru left on his own, as he did not want our assistance, Kenochi left as well as his and Inuyasha's sisters, with Megumi dragging Zera and Melody away since they didn't trust Kagome still with Inuyasha, given their hatred towards priestess while placing Kagome as them and Koga had to get back to his wolf tribe. For two days after Inuyasha and his friends got back to Kaede's village, it was tough and go with Inuyasha. They honestly didn't know if he was going to make it, but Kagome never left his side. When he woke up, he proclaimed his love for Kagome and asked me to be her mate. Kagome happily accepted. They haven't consummated our relationship because we both wanted to wait (and he was injured), but things have slowly gotten back to normal.

However, there was the problem that since Inuyasha, being 200 years old which was below the age of consent in demon years and Zera had custody of Inuyasha, which was a big problem since Zera didn't think highly of Kagome, being Kikyo's reincarnation, even though she's proven trustworthy over and over, which Zera and Melody are too blind to see it, however, Kenochi and Megumi believed that Kagome isn't anything like the priestesses that they've meet and wished that Zera and Melody would just give Kagome a chance. Even though Zera had custody of Inuyasha, she, Melody, and Megumi went to check up on him and if he was injured Zera and Melody would just place the blame on Kagome, believe that Inuyasha had to risk his health and life for her again while calling her a weakling, which got on her nerves. Inuyasha had to beg Zera to give him permission to mate with Kagome, since in order for the demon mating process to work, the demon or half-demon has to be at the age of consent with would be 250 years old, which was too long for Inuyasha's taste. Reluctantly, Zera gave in however because of her mistrust in Kagome; she decided to give Kagome a test of sorts to prove her loyalty to Inuyasha, which Kagome accepted to prove her loyalty towards Inuyasha.

Right now, we find Inuyasha and his friends and his mate-to-be near the Sacred Tree with Inuyasha sitting on a branch as he sees his mate-to-be and he calls out to her, with a sly grin, "Hey bitch, it's too early to daydream,"

Kagome replies, with an annoyed tease, "You know that's not my name. It's Kagome, remember. Or did your head have too many run-ins with Naraku's fist?"

Inuyasha says, in his usual tone, "Feh! I know what your name is; I just like calling you that. I mean, after all you are the soon to be mate of a dog demon, so that means you're a bitch!"

Kagome says, with an annoyed glare, "Don't make me say it!"

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "Hey, no fair. You promised not to use that any more!"

Kagome says, with a retort, "Well, you're the one that told me not to take them off!"

Inuyasha says, with an embarrassed blush, "And you know why!"

No one else knew that Kagome had offered to take off the rosary after we defeated Naraku. Inuyasha had proved himself trustworthy to her in her eyes, and Kagome was beginning to feel more than a little guilty about having this power over him. She felt as if it were an unfair advantage, as well as other reason why Zera and Melody aren't too trusting with her as Megumi and Kenochi are and if they were to be mates, they should be equals. When she tried to remove them, however, Inuyasha stopped her. He said that he wanted to keep them as a reminder of how they were first bound to each other, no matter what Zera and Melody say.

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Well, let's go. Sango and Miroku should be up now, and you don't want that monk getting any perverted ideas about why we are out so early in the morning."

Inuyasha says, with a retort, "Feh, if he does, I'll just beat them out of him!"

Kagome says, with a loving tone, "Promise?"

Inuyasha says, with a loving smile, "Yep. Now, about breakfast…"

They went back to Kaede's hut where the others were just getting up. Shippo bounded over to Kagome the minute she walked into the hut.

Shippo asks, as he puts on his best puppy-dog face, "Kagome, I'm hungry. Can I have some candy?"

Kagome replies, while busy heating the water for the ramen, "I'm sorry Shippo, but you have to eat your breakfast first."

Shippo asks, excitedly, while trying to get his candy, "Well Kagome, what's for breakfast then?"

Inuyasha says, in his usual tone, "Ramen, of course ya little runt!" Inuyasha took the first bowl of ramen from Kagome.

Miroku asks Inuyasha, as he slowly moved his hand toward Sango's behind, "So, what are we doing today, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha says, in his usual tone, "Shard hunting, of course. I thought we'd start…" Inuyasha was interrupted when a loud slapping noise was heard and Sango yells out, angrily, "Pervert!"

Miroku fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone shook their head and sighed. Sango had already accepted his proposal and agreed to marry him, yet he still couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Inuyasha says, plainly, "As I was saying…I thought we'd head South and go from there."

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "That's a dumb plan, Inuyasha. We haven't heard any shard rumors since we killed Naraku and now we're just going to walk around until we find something?"

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "Got any better ideas, _wench_?"

Kagome yells out, as she feels her anger rising, "SIT boy! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Then, she stalked off from the group.

Miroku then says, nursing a bright red handprint on his face, "Some people never learn."

Shippo says, with a snort, "Look who's talking!"

Later that day, they walked along in silence. Inuyasha was still mad at Kagome for sitting him, and Kagome was still mad that Inuyasha called her a wench. The others were just tired of the couple's antics and decided not to say anything.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, enraged, "_I can't believe she sat me after she insulted me"_

Kagome thinks in her mind, angrily, "_Stupid jerk, always calling me names. Why can't he be more like the boys from my time? They know how to treat a girl right. Or like Koga…_" A devious smile formed on her lips as she plotted her revenge against Inuyasha. They were headed south, after all, and close to his territory. It would do Inuyasha good to get a little jealous. Maybe then he would treat her better. Kagome was so happy with her plan that she let out a little snort. Inuyasha looked at her as if she were crazy and continued sulking.

Suddenly, a dust tornado appeared out of the trees and Inuyasha gave a warning growl.

Inuyasha says, in an angered hiss, "Koga!"

Koga paid no attention to Inuyasha and instead went straight for Kagome who had stepped from behind him.

Koga tells Kagome, in a loving tone as he takes her hands into his, "Kagome, you're looking well. How's dog-turd treating you?" This action did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha, and he growled low and dangerously in the back of his throat.

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "Get the fuck away from her, you wimpy wolf!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, happily, "G_ood, good. Now, to make him even more jealous!"_

Kagome says, sweetly, "How are you, Koga-_kun_? We haven't seen you in such a long time and I've missed you," Then she did the unthinkable: she reached up and kissed Koga on the cheek. Inuyasha looked like he was about to explode from rage, while Sango, Miroku and Shippo wondered what Kagome was doing.

Miroku asks Sango, in a hushed whisper, clearly confused, "Sango, do you think it is wise of Kagome to treat Koga in such a familiar way knowing how he and Inuyasha feel about each other?"

Sango says, in a reply, "No, I don't, but I don't know what's going on in that mind of hers. I hope she knows what she's doing, or this could get ugly," Sango remembers her training about demons and their mating habits.

Koga says, in a loving tone, "Oh my sweet Kagome, always concerned for me. I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you, but I've been busy preparing our den for your arrival. Now that Naraku's dead, you're coming with me. I've left you with mutt-face far too long, and now it's time for you to take your place at my side."

Inuyasha yells out, in an enraged tone, "The hell she will!" Inuyasha lungs at Koga as he yells out, strongly, "Kagome is staying here with me, where she belongs."

Koga yells out, in a nasty tone, "You can't make _my_ woman stay with you. She's mine, and she's coming with me."

Inuyasha yells out, drawing his Tetsusaiga, "We'll see about that!"

Koga says, with a sly smile as he prepares to charge Inuyasha, "Ha! Like you could defeat me with that overgrown fang."

Kagome looked mildly amused at the situation before her. They were always like this. Koga comes, compliments her, Inuyasha gets jealous, they fight a little, she sits Inuyasha, Koga runs off, and all is right with the world. Today would be just like any other day, or so she thought.

Inuyasha yells out, in a strong tone, "I can and will kill you with Tetsusaiga. Kagome is my mate, and I'll be damned if she's going anywhere with you!"

Koga says, seriously, "You can't claim my woman. I already said she was mine!" From the sidelines, Kagome started to get a bad feeling. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to make Inuyasha jealous of Koga. Oh well, if it got out of hand, she could just sit Inuyasha so Koga could escape.

Inuyasha lunged at Koga, intent on slicing him in half, but Koga was too quick for him with the jewel shards in his legs. Koga quickly turned and punched Inuyasha in the stomach, causing him to fly into a nearby tree.

Koga says, with a sly grin, "Is that all you got, dog-boy? Now I know you're lying about Kagome wanting to be your mate. She'd never get with someone so weak. I guess it's only poor breeding can't be helped. Probably got it from your whore of a mother who was stupid enough to keep him. " Those words stroke Inuyasha in the heart and he begin to feel anger and hatred for Koga beginning to rise up to new levels and Inuyasha yells out, in an enraged tone, "THAT'S IT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Inuyasha just got up and charged at Koga again. This time, however, he anticipated Koga stepping to the side and turned at the right time in order to slash Koga across his arm. Koga looked shocked at first, then pissed. He ran to Inuyasha and punched him in the head, causing him to stagger. While he was off guard, Koga kicked him in leg, almost breaking his knee. Inuyasha got up and continued to fight, despite his injuries.

Kagome watched the fight with growing trepidation as she realized that they were actually trying to kill each other. She frantically thought of something to do to get them to stop, since they weren't paying attention to her yelling their names. As Inuyasha got ready to deliver the deathblow with Tetsusaiga, Kagome took action. It was a move she would later regret.

Kagome yells out, worriedly, "Inuyasha, SIT boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Then, the beads once again glows and Inuyasha slams himself to the ground.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo says, with a horrified gasp, fully understanding the implications of her actions, "Oh no!"

Kagome had thought that if she sat Inuyasha, Koga would run away and return to his pack, but she was wrong. Inuyasha wasn't the only one out for blood, so was Koga.

Koga says, with a sly grin, "See, dog-breath. I knew she loved me. Why else would she subdue you so that I could kill you with ease?" Koga prepares to stomp on Inuyasha's back, breaking his spine, making Inuyasha screaming in pain.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Koga, don't!" Unfortunately, Koga raised his leg and was going to slam as hard as he can to end it.

Just then, a loud female voice yells out, in an enraged tone, "WOLF, YOU JUST SEALED YOUR FATE!!!" Before Koga can move, a foot was smashed into his face throwing him away from the injured Inuyasha and he skid away a good foot. Kagome and the others look to see Inuyasha's siblings, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi standing by the side of their brother with them sending angered and hatred glares at Koga, who was slowly getting onto his feet.

Kagome and the others were now deeply afraid and Shippo yells out, shocked, "It's Zera!"

Sango says, in a nervous tone, "You don't think that they saw what just happened!"

Melody says, in an angered snarl, "Oh we heard everything, Sango, including what this mangy wolf had said about my mother and how he stomped on my brother's back!" Melody then glares at Kagome and she yells out, angrily, "And you…you two-timing traitor! You were flirting with this fleabag!"

Kagome says, pleadingly, "Melody, I can explain…!"

Zera says, in a deadly serious tone, "Save your breath, brat! You'll need it when telling Koga's men that their leader is dead!"

Koga looks at Zera and he was automatically frozen with fear and he thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Oh great! It's those dogs, especially Zera! She's the only one along with Kenochi, who's faster than me! I better leave for now…!" _Just as Koga was going to leave, a huge fireball appears from the sky and crashed near Koga, making him putting his arms up in defense of his face.

Koga yells out, shocked, "What the…!?"

Just then, a male voice calls out, in a youthful male voice, "No, little wolf! You'll take your death today! You will never escape this time!" The group looks to see a pillar of flames appears in their midst.

Kagome says, surprised, "I remember that pillar of flames!" As the pillar of flames fade away, Feng and his men appear in corners that Koga couldn't escape.

Koga thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Great more bad news!"_

Feng says, in a serious and angered tone, "I've seen what had happened here and this time Koga went too far to not only injured Lord Inuyasha, but tarnish the honor of my future late mother-in-law, Lady Izayoi! Such things will never be forgiven!"

Melody yells out, annoyed, "I'm not your mate, you overgrown turkey! Just because I defeated you, that doesn't determine my future!"

Kagome says, surprised, "It's Feng and the Phoenix Demon tribe!"

Zera tells Megumi, seriously, "Megumi, heal our brother right away! We're getting him out of here after we finished."

Kagome and the others gasp in shock and Kagome yells out, horrified, "No!"

Melody yells out, strongly, "That's right! No matter what you say, bitch, we're taking Inuyasha away from here, after the wolf dies!" Megumi then goes over to Inuyasha, who was still alive, but barely. His spine was broken in several places, and he was bleeding heavily. His breath was labored, and he was unconscious. Megumi then sends golden energy onto Inuyasha from her hands, healing his wounds.

When his wounds were gone, Inuyasha groans as he regains consciousness and slowly sits up. Koga thinks in his mind, with a snort, _"I should have known those dogs would help their 'precious' brother as usual!"_

Kagome cries out, happily, "Oh Inuyasha, you're awake!" When Kagome runs over to Inuyasha, Melody uses her demon speed to appear in front of Kagome and rams her fist to Kagome's chest, breaking a rib and making Kagome gasp in air.

Sango yells out, shocked, "Kagome!"

Melody calls out, angrily, "You stay the hell away from my little brother, wench!" Melody then bashes Kagome hard enough, almost breaking her jaw, and throwing her away to the ground.

Koga yells out, angrily, "Hey poodle, leave her alone!" Just as Koga was going to attack Melody, Zera places her hands in front of her to fire a red blast too fast for Koga to dodge and he screams out in pain as he's thrown to the ground on his back.

Megumi says, with a smile, "Welcome back, big brother!" Inuyasha looks at Megumi and he says, perplexed, "Megumi…?" Inuyasha then looks at Zera, who had her hand, charged with a red blast that was aimed at Koga, if he chose to move, and Kenochi and he says, surprised, "Zera! Kenochi!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, baby brother! We're going to get you out of here after we settle things with our wolf demon friend here after that brat betrayed you!"

Kagome yells out, weakly since her jaw was sore, "I didn't betray him! I didn't mean to…!"

Inuyasha yells out, in an enraged and harsh tone, "Save it, bitch!" Kagome and the others gasp in the harsh in Inuyasha's voice and Kagome says, worriedly, "Inuyasha, let me explain!"

Inuyasha yells out, enraged, "What's to explain? You sat me during a fight with Koga. It's clear to me who you care more about—him. You used these damned beads for him, not for me. Why are you even here?"

Kagome could see the look that Inuyasha's eyes were displaying anger, betrayal, despair, and finally love. Yes, as much as he hated himself for it, he still loved her. It hurt his heart deeply to know this, because he couldn't trust her. Part of him, the piece of his soul that loved her, wanted to gather her in his arms, comfort her, and reassure her that everything would be fine. However, most of him wanted her to leave him alone forever. Kagome says, worriedly and seriously, letting the full extent of his words hit her, "Because I love you, Inuyasha, and I'm sorry."

However, Koga heard Kagome declaring that she loved Inuyasha and when he was going to say something, Inuyasha says, with sarcasm evident in his voice, "You love me?" Then he did something uncharacteristic of himself—he laughed. Only it was not a laugh filled with mirth and happiness but one rife with pain and bitterness.

When he stops laughing, Inuyasha says, in an angered tone, "Zera and Melody were right about you after all! You don't love me. If you loved me, you wouldn't have allowed me to get hurt and you could openly hear that bastard tarnishing my mother's name in the dirt, but you chose to sit me. You betrayed me. You're no better than Kikyo. In fact, you're worse. You led me to believe that you loved me for myself, something even Kikyo couldn't claim. I always defended you whenever Melody and Zera start their insult and I even got them to spare your life when they first saw you as Kikyo or anything priestess! You showed me glimpses of a life beyond prejudice and fear. You promised me a family, a home, a place to call my own, then you destroyed it with one word: Sit!" he ground out through clenched teeth. Even though he was angry with her, it was still difficult for him to give up all those dreams he had dared hoped would come true.

Kagome says, in a pleading tone, "We can still have those things, Inuyasha. We can still have a family, a home, and a life together if you want it. I do love you and I'm sorry for what I've done. I just wanted you to get jealous so that you would treat me better. I know it was stupid and I'm sorry."

Inuyasha says, coldly, "Jealous? You wanted me to get jealous? You really are something, you know that? All those times you, Miroku and Sango would talk about how stupid I was because I got jealous of Koga when it was obvious that you only wanted friendship from him and nothing else. How I had no right to be jealous since I was two-timing you with Kikyo? I felt bad about hurting you when I went to see Kikyo, but I had to work out my feelings for her on my own. We were betrayed, Kagome. Fooled into hurting each other and I felt that I owed her something. But I always tried to respect your feelings when it came to the subject. I would tell you about the meetings and try not to hurt you. I felt badly about hurting you. I didn't feel worthy of your love. There were even times I felt that you deserved Koga, Hojo or anyone who wasn't me. That I wasn't good enough for you. I mean, who would want a worthless hanyou? A person with no real home to call his own. All I had to offer was my love, and I foolishly believed that was enough!" Inuyasha then says, with a sigh and close to tears, "I would have given you anything to make you happy, Kagome! Hell, I've practically turned into your fucking lapdog, and you know it. You force me to do your bidding by holding that damn rosary around my neck like a noose. I mean, I know that I'm gruff, but I do have feelings, and it hurt to hear everyone talk about me like I didn't exist. I have been trying so hard these past month to make you happy, and then you pull that shit. I don't deserve to be treated like this!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "And to think that I would even give you a chance, when Inuyasha practically begged me to have you as a mate, but that idea is out the window!"

Inuyasha turns to Zera and he says, in a cold tone similar to Sesshomaru's, "Zera, you said no too long ago that there was a way to get these damned beads off of my neck, right?"

Kagome gasps in shock as well as the others too and Kenochi asks, curiously, "You've changed your mind?"

Inuyasha says, in a cold tone, "That's right, Kenochi! I no longer want to be bound to Kagome or want to her mate!" When Inuyasha says those words, Kagome could practically hear her heart broke and she couldn't control the coming tears coming from her tears.

Zera tells Feng, in a serious tone, "Feng, if the wolf shows any sign of movement or if the priestess brat even tries to interfere in anyway possible, have your men attack him, but I want to be the one that kills him for what he's done to my baby brother and Lady Izayoi's name! Even with those shards in his legs, he can't escape from your and your men's fire blasts. This lowly demon will be an example of what happens when those foolish enough to disrespect my family!"

Feng says, with a solemn nod, "Understood, Lady Zera!" Feng then calls out, strongly, "All right, men! The moment that the wolf moves a muscle, attack without killing him!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"No! What have I done!?"_

Zera walks towards Inuyasha, bits her right thumb with her fang to draw blood from there, and places some of the blood on one of the beads on Inuyasha's necklace. Zera then clasps her hands together and mumbles a few spell words then yelling out, "Release!" Just then, Inuyasha's necklace broke from his neck, freeing him from the 'sit' spell and fell to Zera's hands. Zera says, with a smile giving the broken necklace to Inuyasha, "Soon you'll be immune to priestess spells like us, but first big sister needs to teach a certain lowly demon a lesson."

Koga yells out, annoyed, "Hey, who are you calling a lowly demon!?"

Kenochi yells out, nastily, "She's calling you a lowly demon, fleabag! It's high time that you pay for what you've done!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "And without Kagome helping you this time, you're going to be at Zera's mercy!"

Zera asks, with a snort, "What mercy, little sister?" Koga then uncharacteristically gulps in response, knowing how strong and fast Zera is and even with his Goraishi claws, he still couldn't beat her.

Kagome yells out, pleadingly, "No! Zera, please don't…!"

Zera says, with a sneer, "Don't do what!? Pound this cub within an inch of his life! He has to pay for what he's done!"

Kagome looks at Kenochi and Megumi for help, but they just give her disappointed glances and Zera says, with a sly smile, "However, I do plan to make you suffer, little wolf, before you die!" Zera takes out from her kimono top two shards of the Shikon Jewel and tossed them to Koga to everyone's, except for Melody, Megumi, and Kenochi, who places sly grins on their faces, shock.

Koga says, suspiciously, "What's this?"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "What does it look like, wolf!? I'm giving a fighting chance and if I were to battle you as you are right now, I'd crush you and take the shards from your skinny legs!"

Inuyasha asks Zera, seriously, "Zera, what are you doing?"

Kenochi says, with a sly grin, "Relax, bro-bro, Zera knows what she's doing. Just watch!"

Zera tells Koga, with a sly smile, "What do say, wolf! If you were to add these shards to your right hand, which is where your Goraishi claws are at, then the power behind your attack would no doubt increase and almost killing me!"

Sango asks, curiously, "What's Zera doing? Is she trying to get Koga to use the shards!?"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I don't know, Sango, but knowing Zera, she probably has a plan."

Koga then takes the two jewel shards and he says, with a sly grin, "Alright, poodle! It's your funeral!"

Kagome calls out, worriedly, "Koga, please don't…"

Koga says, seriously, "Stay out of this, Kagome! It's time to settle this once and for, Zera!" Koga then jabs the shards into his right arm and he winches as they pierce through his skin.

_**End Flashback**_

Back in the present, we find Koga and Zera facing against face other while Feng and the Phoenix Demon tribe move back to make room with Koga's men watching with worry and Koga giving Zera a serious and suspicious glare.

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"That dog is up to something! I know it! Last time, I unleashed the power of my Goraishi, she dodged it and it's just as powerful as her half-breed brother's fully-powered __**Wind Scar**__! I'll save it for later when I'm running out of options!"_

Miroku thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I don't know! Something is wrong here! Zera is acting too full of herself, even she knows what the power of a single shard would do!"_

Just as an acorn fell off a tree, Koga moves with his new incredible speed to Zera and he yells out, strongly, "Here I come!" Zera then places a sly grin on her face as Koga, throws two punches at Zera's face and they connect, pushing her back and Koga then kicks her in the chest, throwing her back a bit. Koga then moves in to attack her again, but Zera then punches Koga hard in the stomach, throwing him away. However, Koga puts his hands on the ground and propels to kick Zera away and she falls the ground, hard.

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "Zera!"

Ginta and Hakku were surprised to see this and Ginta says, stunned, "Whoa! Koga actually knocked Zera!" Inuyasha then tries to go in to help, but Kenochi stops him and Inuyasha asks him, curiously, "Kenochi, what are you doing!? I'm not going to allow that fleabag to kill Zera!"

Kenochi says, with a sly grin, "Calm down, Inuyasha! Did you really think those hits could have hurt? She's only getting warmed up!"

Sango says, seriously, "That was too easy!"

Kagome asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "Zera is never the one that talks a big game and could get beaten down that easily! This isn't over! Zera is only toying with Koga, right now."

Koga looks at Zera and he says, with a sly smile, "I've won!"

Just then, Zera places a sly smile on her lips and she yells out, strongly, "You're wrong!" Zera then jumps onto her feet, surprising Koga as well as Inuyasha and his group.

Koga yells out, seriously, "I should have known that you would survive that!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "You didn't think that would be the end, would it? However, I should take this fight seriously when I said that I'll kill you!" Zera then prepares to take off her sword from her back and throws it to the ground, which makes a dent onto the ground and soon followed her kimono top, revealing a white inner kimono similar to Inuyasha's, then it falls to the ground.

Koga says, with a sly smile, "So, you finally taken me seriously! It's about time too!"

Zera places a sly grin on her face and she chuckles, which got Koga, a little nervous as a huge red demonic aura appears surrounding Zera.

Koga says, surprised, "What the…?!" Just then, a huge and strong wind some from Zera, throwing Koga off balances, but the wolf demon prince holds his ground and the others were trying to do the same too, but they weren't as bad as Koga is.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "What's going on!?"

Miroku yells out, seriously, "It's Zera! She's causing this!"

Sango calls out, in a serious tone, "It looked like Zera had done some kind of training since our last fight with Naraku!"

Back in the fight, Koga tries to move, even with the Shikon Jewel shards in his legs, but he didn't have any luck and Koga says, stunned, "What!? I can't move!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Now, let's try this once more!" Just then, Zera uses her demonic speed, which was a lot faster than Koga's speed, with the jewel shard power increase, to rush over to Koga and to his surprise, Zera jumps up and kicks Koga's chin, hard enough to throw him real high into the air.

Ginta and Hakku yell out in unison, "Koga!"

Zera then crotches down and jumps up high enough to meet with Koga and she then smashes her right fist to Koga's face, throwing him back to the ground with a sickening thud, which made Koga's body imprint and Koga breaking a two of his ribs at the impact.

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Koga!" Even though she was mad at Koga, Kagome couldn't bear to have any getting seriously hurt because of her.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "Oh man! That's gotta hurt!" Soon after, Zera lands on her feet and he chuckles as she walks over to Koga's fallen form. Zera then grabs Koga by his armor top, pulling him up, to see that he was groaning in pain as feeling that his body was sore from the impact, with nasty scratches on his arms, legs, and face, but he was still alive.

Zera says, with a sly grin, "Nice, you're still alive! I was hoping this will last a good while."

Racked with wounds, Koga says, weakly, "I…couldn't be…even better!" With that, Zera smashes Koga's nose with her left fist very hard, horrifying others, except for Inuyasha and his siblings as well as Feng and his men, as the breaking sound of Koga's nose was heard and Koga yelps in pain.

Kagome yells out, seriously, "Zera, please! That's enough!" Unfortunately, Zera ignored her since she was in her world of making Koga feeling huge doses of pain as she drills her fist further onto Koga's nose as blood came down from the nose. Zera removes her fist from Koga's nose and Koga groans in pain. Zera says, with a sly smile, "What's wrong, little wolf? No witty comeback!"

Shippo says, fearfully, "Oh man! This is getting ugly!"

Sango tells Shippo, in a serious tone, "With Zera, Shippo, it's always ugly!"

Back in the fight, Koga lets out a pain filled groan as he opens his mouth and uncharacteristically bites Zera's right thumb, making her scream out in pain and anger, and Zera yells out, in pain and extreme anger, "Let go!" Zera then swings Koga around to get him to let go of her hand and slams Koga's back to a small boulder hard and smashes her life elbow to Koga's stomach, making his lose grip on Zera's hand, while groaning in pain as the impact from Zera's blow, broke the boulder below Koga's back into pieces and Zera kicks Koga hard on his side throwing him away from her a good ten feet. Zera then sends Koga a real anger and murderous glare that promised even more pain. Zera looks at her wound on her thumb, which had Koga's bite marks on it, and she says, "I'm going to enjoy torturing you to death!"

Koga slowly gets onto his feet while groaning at the damage on his body that he's gotten from Zera for far. Koga thinks in his mind, _"Damn it! How am I supposed to defeat her now!? I've got the shard jewel shards in my legs and I kicked her hard, but she's as fresh as a daisy! She should be taking more damage by now!"_

Zera growls, angrily, and she yells out, strongly, "It's all over, wolf!" Zera lunges at Koga with incredible speed that excels Koga's and rams her head to Koga's face, throwing him away a good nine feet away as he trembles over and over till he lands on his right side.

Kagome yells out, worriedly, "Stop it!" Just as Kagome goes in to stop the fight, Miroku pulls her back and he says to her, seriously, "I don't think that you should interfere with this one, Kagome."

Kagome says, seriously, "If this continues, then Koga is going to die! You know how powerful Zera is and she's tearing him apart!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "I hate to tell you this Kagome, but this happened because of you. Usually, when Zera's at her threats on any of us, especially Koga, Inuyasha steps in to stop her and she'll listen to him. You should have known better. Inuyasha and Koga have always fought over you. And Kaede explained to you that once you accepted to be Inuyasha's mate, he would be even more possessive of you. He saw Koga as a threat to him and did what only comes natural—protected himself."

Kagome says, worriedly, "I know, Sango, but I…"

Sango says, seriously, "No, you don't know because if you did, you wouldn't have done this. Kagome, you helped his enemy in a battle against him. He almost died because of it and we were real lucky that Inuyasha's sisters were around. Right now, Koga is going through a tough fight, one that he'll be lucky that he'll survive."

Sango loved Kagome like a sister and generally sided with her, but today was not a day for sympathy. Kagome was wrong, and her actions hurt someone they cared about. She needed to understand that this fight wouldn't be resolved like the others. Inuyasha wouldn't sulk and pout until he decided to come get her or apologize. Sango didn't know what he would do and right now, Inuyasha didn't look like he was going to forgive her.

Back in the fight, Koga slowly gets on his knees and hands, breathing heavily, as Zera stalks over to him and when Koga could see her legs, he looks up at Zera's golden eyes filled with nothing but anger and disgust. Zera says, with a sneer, "You weakling!" Zera kicks Koga's chin hard throwing him of the ground while screaming in pain and Zera jumps over him and kicks him hard, throwing him away and he slams to the ground with a nasty thud. Zera swept her hand up hard enough to making the rocks hit Koga hard and out from the smoke, Zera rushes out and kicks Koga's chest, throwing him away to have his upper body thrown into the river. Zera walks over to Koga's lying body and Koga quickly gets out of the water, while cough out water as Zera got close to him. Zera then grabs Koga by the armor and pulls him up to her eye level. Zera says, in a plain tone, "The choice is yours, fleabag! Do you surrender now?"

Koga continues to cough out water and some of it got onto Zera's face, which angers her a lot and Zera throws Koga away as his back hits the ground. Zera then prepares to stomp onto Koga's stomach, causing him to cry out in pain as he coughs out blood, horrifying everyone except for Zera's family members as well as Feng and the Phoenix Demon tribe.

Ginta says, horrified, "I don't think I can take this! We have to help Koga before Zera kills him!"

Hakku yells out, shocked, "Are you kidding, Ginta! You know what Zera would do to us! Like Koga, Inuyasha, Kenochi, and Melody, Zera is too rough and she's more likely to kill us without Kagome helping us as usual since she can't because Inuyasha now hates her and won't be doing anymore favors for her, since Inuyasha is one of the people that Zera only listens to!"

Ginta says, in a serious tone, "I know, but Koga has risked his life to save us! Remember the time that he was planning on getting the Goraishi claws to get revenge over our fallen comrades thanks to Naraku and he was battle that overgrown three headed wolf monster, Koga was near the claws and we were being attacked by that monster, well, he risked his chances of getting the claw to save us. Koga would never abandon a comrade for his own gain and now it's our turn to return the favor! Zera may be stronger, faster, and more powerful than us, but we have to step in or Koga will die!"

Hakku then gets a serious expression his face and he says, seriously, "You're right, Ginta! We may die, but it will be for a noble cause!"

Ginta says, seriously, "We'll wait until we see an opening."

Back in the fight, Zera uses her fluffy tail to slap Koga hard and slamming him further away from her and hits the ground, making a dent on the ground.

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Well, has that slapped some sense into yet! I thought with more shards, you'll be of a challenge! Oh well, one less wolf demon to worry about." Zera then walks towards Koga, who was slowly getting up with more damages. Zera quickly points her right index finger and fires a small blast that Koga quickly dodges as he moves to behind one of the boulders. Zera says, with a sly sneer, "Well, you still have some fight left in you after all!"

Koga thinks in his mind, while breathing heavily, _"She's like…a monster! An unstoppable monster!"_

Shippo yells out, perplexed, "What's going on!? Koga's tougher than this!"

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "It's because of the damage that Koga has gotten from Zera. It's slowly taking its toll on him."

Zera's finger then generates another energy beam and she fires it the boulder, where Koga was hiding, and Koga goes to another one. Before he even can, Zera had blown that boulder as well as the rest of the boulders in the area while badly injuring Koga even more as he falls to the ground on his hands and knees, wheezing heavily.

Miroku calls out to Inuyasha, seriously, "Inuyasha, I know what Koga did was wrong, but if any of those Demonic Priestess powered blasts hits him, a full demon like Zera and Kenochi, he's a goner! Zera is only toying with him and you know that! Tell Zera call it off!"

Inuyasha says, in an angered tone, "I could care less at the moment! This is beyond the usual encounters we had with this wolf, what he did was unforgivable! I'm not going to allow him to walk away that easily as before! This is a matter of honor, monk! I'm not going to allow him to get away from what he said about my mother!"

Back in the fight, Zera then fires another blast at Koga, but Koga dodges it, but the explosions where too fast for him to dodge and soon it was turned into a video shooting game for Zera and Koga was trying his best to dodge them, but the explosions around him were too much, even for someone like him. After the firing of the blasts, Koga falls on his back. Koga groans in pain as he sits up and he pants heavily even more so.

Zera says, with a sly grin, "What's the matter? Have you lost all of your energy!?"

Koga slowly gets onto his feet and Zera exclaims, with a sly smile, "Tough luck! We're just getting started, wolf cub! Your pain will be amusing!" Zera then rushes over to Koga, which made her disappear to the naked eye, Koga picked up Zera's scent behind him and he jumps away the kick giving to by Inuyasha's elder half-sister, crotched down, and lunges at Zera to grab her legs. Zera then jumps up real high in the air to escape from Koga's grasp. Koga then does a summersault and uses the jewel in his legs to high enough to reach Zera, quickly. As Koga was going to swipe her with his claws, Zera disappears from sight using her demonic super-speed, surprising him. Zera then appears behind him to knock Koga's head hard with a hard hammer fist, throwing him down real fast. However, Zera uses her speed to make it to the ground before Koga and when Koga came to the ground, he bounces off his back, but Zera kicks his back, throwing him away. Zera then rushes over to the direction where she kicked Koga to pass him and bashes Koga's face, throwing him away, knocking him to the ground hard as he bounces on his stomach.

Koga groans and growls, angrily, and he thinks in his mind, angrily, _"That's it! I'm not a ball for this dog to catch! I'm taking control of this fight!"_ Koga lunges at Zera with a barrage of fast punches to hit Zera, but Zera dodges every last one of them and punches Koga hard throwing him away from her. Koga then tries to control his fall as he places his hands on the ground, then performing three back flips and he lunges after Zera while using the jewel shards. However, that doesn't work as Zera smashes her fist hard on Koga's head, throwing him behind her and he bounces on the ground then slams onto his back.

Sango says, plainly, "It's no good! No matter what Koga does, Zera's one step ahead of him!"

Kagome says, worriedly, "This can't go on!" On the meanwhile, Koga was slowly sitting up while racked with nasty cuts and bruises and he says, weakly, "I'm…I'm…not…go…going allow you to beat…me…so easily!" Koga then tries to slowly get up, despite his injures and Kagome yells out, seriously, "That's it! This has gone far enough!" Just as Kagome was going to try to stop the fight, before Koga dies, Koga yells out to her, seriously baring his fangs, despite his injuries, "No, Kagome! Don't butt in! I told you to stay out of this!" Kagome stops at Koga's yell and Koga says, weakly, "I'm going to knock you down, dog."

Zera laughs mockingly and she says, with a sly grin, "Is that so!?" Zera calls out to her siblings along to Feng and his men, mockingly, "Hey everything, this pathetic wolf says he'll beat me!" Just then, there was laughter from them, including Inuyasha.

Melody says, with pure excitement and mocking, "Is that so!? Funny, all I'm seeing is this lowly demon getting his ass kicked!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Hey, fleabag! You don't stand a chance against my sister and the funny thing is you never did! Zera is one of the only demons, which I'll accept that's even stronger than me! One of the only reasons why she hasn't killed you yet, because I told her not to since that will make Kagome unhappy and when she's unhappy, then I'm not happy, but since she showed her true colors then your ass is pretty much smoked! In other words, without Kagome holding your hand this time, you're as good as dead!"

Feng says, with a sly smile, "Nicely put, Lord Inuyasha! However, some people are just plan too stupid to know when to give up when faced with someone superior!"

Koga was getting angrier, not because he's losing, but the mockery that was added, especially Inuyasha's. He angered him thinking back of all the times that Zera has beaten him, but never killed him and the fights that he's gotten with Inuyasha as well. Despite his pride, Koga believed that Inuyasha was stronger than any half-demon and the only reason why he hasn't died by Zera or Inuyasha's hands was because of Kagome. Even though, Kagome couldn't control Zera the way that Inuyasha could, Zera spared him and that ticked him off. Allowing help from a female, even if it was Kagome, and he's getting laugh it in front of his 'woman' and men.

Kagome calls out to Zera's siblings, "That was mean, you guys!"

Melody says, with a nasty tone, "If you don't like it, wench, then you can kiss my ass!"

Koga tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "Kagome, I'm telling you to stay out of this! This is a matter of my pride!" Koga charges after Zera and starts punching her, but Zera has blocked every one of Koga's punches and grabs both of Koga's arms with a sly smile.

Koga yells out, seriously and angrily, "I'll squash you!" Koga jumps up to thrust his feet towards Zera, but Zera jumps out of the way while letting Koga go and Koga turns over in mid air, getting to the ground. Koga then once again uses the jewel shards to lunge at Zera and releases a barrage of punches, but Zera has dodge after last one of them and she jumps in the air, over Koga and lands a good distance away from him. Koga turns to Zera, showing a look of anger and frustration with the same type of growl.

Feng says, with a sly grin, "Look at this, men, the lousy excuse of to the demon race is red in the face!" Feng and his men were laughing at Koga's expense and Kenochi says, with a sly smile, "I guess what they say is true, cheaters never prosper! Even with the extra shards added to him, this lowly demon will never beat my sister! Unlike most demons, Zera doesn't even need the power of the Shikon Jewel to get stronger! She's earned her strength and skill from training!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "That's it! That's all I can stand! You're not even taking me seriously as usual!"

Zera places her hands to her hips and she says, with a sly grin, "I'm only warming up, little wolf!"

Koga was getting angry and frustrated at this and Miroku says, plainly, "Zera has gotten to him! He's blinded by anger!"

Koga yells out, angrily, "Just warming up! How dare you mock me as if I'm a small cub!?"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Like I said before, Koga, some like you didn't have any business fighting Naraku. If memory served me, Naraku gave you a hard time even with the shards in your legs!" Zera then rushes over to Koga, but disappears from sight as Koga was ready for her, and Zera appears behind Koga with a sly smile on her lips.

Koga yells out, angrily, "I'm not going to tolerate this childish behavior!" Koga then jumps up and kicks Zera's head as hard as he can with the shards in his legs.

Hakku says, amazed, "He got her!"

Koga then gets an expression of pure horror as he noticed that Zera didn't move or even was faze by his kick and he says, horrified, "No!" Koga then sees Zera's lips form a sly smile, which got him to jump away a good distance from Zera. Koga says, horrified, "That kick should have knocked your head off your shoulders! I put everything I had into that kick!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way! How can Zera still be standing after that!? Koga gave her a major blow to the head and Zera isn't even affected at the least!"

Shippo yells out, horrified, "I don't believe it! Koga gave Zera a boot to the head and it didn't even faze her!"

Sango says, seriously, "It makes you wonder what kind of training that Zera went through!"

Zera asks, with a sarcastic sneer, "What seems to be the problem? Cat demon got your tongue!" Zera giggles at her own job and Koga thinks in his mind, horrified, _"No! Impossible! I know I put everything I had into that kick! There's no way that dog can be standing! There's no way!"_

Zera places her hand on her neck and she says, with a sly sneer, "That felt like a baby kick! No, scratch that, that kick felt even weaker than half-demon infant, more especially Inuyasha when he was an infant!"

Koga yells out, angrily and enraged, "What did you say!? Weaker than that half-breed baby brother of yours when he was a little pup!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Do you understand why you can't beat me or do you need more pain for you to understand!" Zera then rushes over to Koga, giving him no time to defend himself as Zera slams her foot to Koga's chest, throwing him away as well as knocking a tree down as he slams into it.

Ginta yells out, strongly, "Now!" Just then, Ginta and Hakku charges after Zera and Kagome yells out, worriedly, "Wait, you two, don't!"

When Zera notices the two wolf demons charging after her, she slashes the air, creating a strong wind that knocks them away and they crashed into a couple of trees, knocking them unconscious.

Kenochi says, with a sly smile, "Such idiots."

Kagome thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"No! This definitely can't go on! Even with the two shards that Zera has given Koga, there's no way that Koga can win! This happened because of me! And I can't ask Inuyasha to call Zera since he thinks that I've betrayed him!"_

Back in the fight, Koga slowly gets on his knees while holding a part on his ribs where Zera had it kicked him, while panting heavily. Koga thinks in his mind, winching him pain, _"This kick felt harder and pain than usual! What's going on here!? This has got to be a nightmare! However, I can't give up!"_ Koga then slowly stands on his feet while groaning in pain and glaring at Zera.

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Nice! You're still stand! I'm afraid that you'll give up and run off as usual! Of course, you have no chance of running away since Feng and his men will attack and at the shape your in, even my younger siblings, especially Inuyasha, could finish you off!"

Koga says, in an angered snarl, "That's it! No more 'Mister Nice Guy'!" Koga raises his right hand up and his Goraishi claws appear on Koga's claw and Koga says, in an angered tone, "You and your fucking siblings as well as those birds have made a mockery of me for the last time!" The Goraishi then glows yellow and pink as it surrounded and Kagome thinks in her mind, horrified, _"No! I'm sensing Koga putting the power of the jewel shards into his attack and that's too much power! Even as strong as Zera is, there's no way that she'll survive from that!"_

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"No! That wolf's attack is getting too strong and I don't think that Zera can survive!"_ Inuyasha then yells out, seriously, "Zera, get out of there! You'll be killed by that blast!"

Megumi tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "Calm down, bro! Even if that wolf is using the jewel shards that Zera give him, that attack will never work on her!"

Koga yells out, strongly, "Now eat this!"

Kagome yells out, horrified, "Koga, don't!"

"**Goraishi**!"

Koga swipes his claws and his blast was even more powerful than ever with the jewel shards of the Shikon Jewel adding to it as it hits Zera, who didn't seem to be moving away. Everyone closes their eyes from the blast and it passes away.

Inuyasha yells out, horrified, "Zera!"

Koga says, while panting and with a sly smile, "No! What was that you were saying about I'm not being able to beat you!?"

Just then, Zera's voice calls out from the smoke, "You didn't!" Koga and everyone, except for Zera's siblings with the exception of Inuyasha, gasp in shock, surprise, and horror only for Koga as the smoke clears out to see Zera, who didn't have a single scratch on her, but a sly smile that promised more pain and suffering.

Koga yells out, shocked and horrified, "No way!"

Kagome says, surprised, "Zera was hit dead on with that attack!"

Sango says, shocked, "Not even a scratch! How could that be even possible!?"

Inuyasha says, amazed, "Unbelievable! Zera didn't even get hit back that blast Koga had for her!"

Just then, a familiar male voice says, emotionlessly, "It's more than that, little brother!" Everyone, except for Zera, turns to see Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi's elder half-brother and Kenochi and Zera's elder brother, along with Rin and Jaken.

Inuyasha says, in a snarl, "Sesshomaru!?"

Megumi yells out, nastily, "What are you doing here, jerk!?"

Sesshomaru says, ignoring Megumi, "The wolf demon prince, Koga, stands no chance against my younger sister. The real reason behind it is because, after the battle with Naraku, Zera found a spell that would make her resistant to priestess level attacks beside attacks! When Koga used his Lighting Claws, he used the power of the jewel shards of the Shikon Jewel made by a priestess, Midoriko, Zera didn't find a thing or she was affected at the least."

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "I'm beginning to see! Before, Koga gave Zera a major direct blow to the head with his foot, but Zera wasn't even affected since Koga's legs has jewel shards. In other words, Zera was right all along! Koga doesn't stand a chance!"

After hearing his information, Koga had a look of pure horror unseen in his face before and he thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Unaffected my attacks because they have the Shikon Jewel in them! That means…I'm going to be killed by this overgrown dog! My Goraishi is a gift for my ancestors and I've planned on using it against Naraku! Zera took the full hit and wasn't even effective!"_

Zera says, with a sly smile, "My older brother and the monk are right! From the start, you never stood a chance against me at all! All that bragging about how great you really are is nothing more than empty words! All you had for was those shards and a little whinny girl who used to have control on my baby brother, which angers me to no end that a lowly priestess reincarnate had would have control on him! I could have killed her and ended it there, but Inuyasha told me not to! But now, I'm free to do whatever I want with you and you'll be a prime example why it's not wise to speak ill of my family!" Zera then walks slowly towards Koga, who was slowly backing away in fear, and he snaps out of it and slashes the air to fire his Goraishi at Zera, knowing that it will have no effect on her, and dashes over to the unconscious Ginta and Hakku. Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Even if I'm no match for Zera, I'll never be killed by the likes of her or anyone from that mutt's family!"_ Koga then yelps in shock as he sees Zera in front of him. Zera says, with a sly smile, "I'm sorry, wolf, but I can't allow you to leave without saying 'good-bye'."

Koga yells out, seriously, "Well, take this as a 'good-bye' then!" Koga slash his claws in the air to fire his attack at Zera, but Zera slashes the air with her claws, cancelling the attack completely.

Koga says, horrified, "No!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Wolf! Wolf! Wolf! When will you ever learn that you can't escape from me, huh? Look, I'm really done toying with you." Zera takes a step forward towards Koga, who was slowly stepping back in fear, and Zera then uses her super-speed to get near Koga, giving no time to bash him hard in the face multiple times as well as a kick in the stomach to throw him to the ground on his side. Zera says, with a sly and taunting tone, "Did the pathetic wolf have a boo-boo!? I'll make it feel better!" Zera then kicks Koga extremely hard, throwing him in the air, and Zera jumps up in the sky and right by Koga, wraps her tail around his neck, throwing him back down and stomps onto his chest, throwing him to the ground, making a nasty thud as he is crashed to the ground, making a good sized hole.

Sango says, horrified, "So horrible!"

Zera falls to the hole that she made as Koga slowly gets onto his knees and hands and Zera jumps from the wall of the hole and rams her head to Koga's abdomen hard, throwing him to another part of the wall, smashing it hard as he comes out of the hole, tumbling onto the ground and lands on his side. Soon after, Koga slowly gets onto his feet, but was slammed hard by Zera's fist and he smashes to the ground hard with his body making an imprint to the ground.

Miroku says, in a plain tone, "As tough as Koga is, I don't think even him can get up from something like that."

Jaken says, seriously, "It's certainly over for that wolf demon! He can't beat Lady Zera at all even with the jewel shards that he has! Like Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Zera's strength is enormous!" Just then, Koga groans in pain as he slowly stands on his feet and Feng says, in a snarl, "Damn that fleabag! Why can't he just give up? He cannot hope to defeat Lady Zera."

Koga slowly gets onto his feet, which were wobbling as he couldn't keep his balance and he falls forward, but Zera's right index finger caught his chin, keeping him in place. Zera says, plainly, "That was it." Zera then slowly wraps her tail around Koga's neck, throwing him real high in the air and he then falls to the river with no signs of getting out.

Kagome calls out, horrified, "Koga!" Just as Kagome was going into the river, Miroku stops her and he says, seriously, "No Kagome! We can't help Koga now!" Miroku looks at Inuyasha and his sisters and he says, plainly, "Besides, the only people that Zera would listen to aren't willing to help after what had happen."

Kagome lowers her head in helplessness and shame as Zera walks over to the river and spreads her arms apart, which made the river split into two and rise up to see Koga, who was lying on his stomach, in a helpless state.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "No way! How did she do that!?" Zera places a sly smile on her face as she jumps into the hole that she's created and she walks over to Koga's lying form.

Kagome yells out, pleadingly, "Stop it, Zera! Koga's had enough!" However, Zera continues to ignore Kagome's pleas and she grabs Koga's ponytail with her right hand, pulling him up on his feet with her strength, making Koga groan in pain.

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Have you realize it yet, wolf! You'll never beat me no matter how many shards of the Shikon Jewel you have!" Zera places a sly smile on her lips and she says, plainly, "But I'll give you credit for making it this far." Zera then forms her free hand to a fist, pulls it back and smashes it hard onto Koga's back, making him yelp in pain. Zera says, with a sadistic smile, "There you go! I was just checking your reflexes and they seem to be perfect. Let's try once more just to make sure." Zera then smashes Koga's back hard, making him yelp in pain once more, and letting his ponytail go and crashing to the ground hard. Koga slowly moves his head up while groaning in pain and Zera says, in a serious tone, "Well, you did put up a good fight, but the bottom line is, wolf, that your death was overdue!" Zera kicks Koga's side, making him tumbling away and he falls on his back groaning in pain.

Kagome thinks in her mind, horrified, _"This is too much! Hasn't Zera made her point already!? She's making Koga as if he's her own punching bag!"_

Back in the fight, Zera walks over to the fallen Koga, kicks him hard in his back, making him groan louder in pain and Zera then kicks Koga's back again even harder throwing him high in the air once again. Zera jumps out of the water to meet up with Koga, pulling her tail onto Koga's back and smashing Koga's stomach with her right elbow, multiple times, harder and kicks him back to the ground, making him crash harder to the ground hard on his back. The others had horror filled looks on their faces as Koga groans in pain. Just then, Zera yells out as she comes to the sky and smashes her right knee onto Koga's abdomen hard, making Koga yell out in extreme pain while doing so, choking on his blood in his throat.

Sango yells out to Zera, seriously, "Zera, how could you!? He was defenseless!"

Zera stands up and she says, seriously, "Yeah well so was my brother, but you people didn't take that into consideration when the brat slammed him to the ground with those damned beads as usual and this filthy mongrel smashed his foot onto his back. If I hadn't got here, then my baby brother would have been dead, because of a worthless girl who didn't care about him at the least."

Kagome yells out, seriously, "I do care about your brother, Zera! It was an accident! I didn't think that…!"

Zera yells out, nastily, "That's right, wench, you didn't think as usual! After I'm done with the wolf, I'm taking my brother out of here and somewhere safe!"

Miroku says, in a serious tone, "From what!? Zera, Kagome has already said that she's sorry and I'm sure the same thing will never happen again!"

Zera says, with a sneer, "You're damn right, monk! The same thing will never happen again, but I'm taking Inuyasha back with me so he'll never get hurt by a worthless girl like that little brat!"

Sango turns to Inuyasha and she calls out, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, please, talk to your sister! You should know that Kagome would never…!"

Inuyasha yells at Sango, in a nasty and angered tone, "Never what?! Hurt me! Guess what, Sango! She did! Zera was right all along and I chose not to listen to her, but she was right! I'm no longer safe with Kagome! I'm leaving the group to be with my sisters, people who actually cares about me and will never treat me as if I'm a dog unlike a certain girl which will be remaining nameless!"

Kagome winches at Inuyasha's nasty comment and Miroku says, worriedly, "Inuyasha, you don't mean that!"

Melody yells out, seriously, "My brother is actually making a lot of sense, monk! If he's with that wench any longer, he'll be just be treated like a dog by her!"

Sango looks at Megumi and Kenochi and she says, pleadingly, "Megumi, Kenochi, I know that you two don't think…!"

Megumi says, in a serious and angered tone, "I don't think what!? Kagome has openly betrayed Inuyasha for this fleabag by siding with him after that wolf insulted the honor of my mother! That was touchy subject for all of us."

Kenochi says, in a plain tone, "I'm sorry, guys, but I don't think that I could ever trust Kagome with my brother ever again."

Kagome thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"If Megumi and Kenochi don't trust me with Inuyasha, then I must have hurt Inuyasha the way that I did. But, I didn't want anyone killed because of me!"_

Zera looks at Koga's lying and beaten form and she says, plainly, "Now where was I?" Zera walks over to Koga's body, wraps her tail around his neck, pulls him up from the ground where his feet is dangling helplessly, and Zera adds more pressure to her tail's grip, slowly crushing Koga's neck. Zera pulls back her right fist and smashes it towards, Koga's back hard, making Koga cough out blood. Zera does this over and over again, slowly breaking Koga's spine and making the helplessly and beaten wolf demon cough out blood. Zera says, with a sly smile, "My! This is fun! Let's see how much pounding you can stand, wolf."

Within the next three hours and half, Koga was Zera's own punching bag as she ruthlessly punches every part of Koga's body with her tail wrapped into place of his neck and with every beating, Koga coughs out more blood and he's getting closer and closer to unconsciousness. The others are watching this with horror, especially Kagome, who was feeling more and more sick with herself when she hears Koga's groans of pain. With one final punch in the back, Koga coughs out more blood from his mouth and showing a bunch of sweet coming down his face from exhaustion while groaning in pain. Zera lowers Koga slowly to the ground with his feet touching it and smashes her fist to Koga's waist, throwing him to a mountain hard and falls on his back as rocks fell on his stomach where a hole was made from Zera's punches.

Zera walks over to the fallen Koga and Kagome calls out, fearfully, "Zera, stop it! He's defenseless!" Unfortunately, Zera doesn't listen to Kagome and Zera says, with a sly sarcastic tone, "What do we have here? A fallen wolf? Oh dear!" Zera steps onto the rock on Koga's bare stomach and Koga groans in pain as he feels the rock, digging through his skin and smashed into pieces. Zera says, in a plain tone, "You look pathetic, little wolf!" Zera aims her fingers at Koga, fires five energy rings at him and they went to his legs, arms, and neck, holding him in place. Zera says, cracking her right claw, "Now, for those jewel shards!"

Koga was feeling helpless for the first time in his life as he was losing consciousness and while this was going, Kagome was struggling within herself and she thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"What am I going to do!? If I stay here and do nothing, then Zera will kill Koga, but if I do something that would mean that I'm proving Zera and Melody right that I would only think about Koga than Inuyasha, which would make matters worse!"_

Melody's voice calls out, seriously, "Don't even think about it, wench!" Kagome looks over to Melody and Melody says, in a serious tone, "I know what you're thinking about and if you think that I'm going to allow you to interfere with the wolf's death, then you're sadly mistaken."

Back in the fight, Zera says, lifting her claws up, "Say goodbye to those shards, first the arm!" Zera rams her two clawed fingers into Koga's right wrist, making him scream out in pain as Zera rips them out of there. Zera says, with a sly smile, "Then, the legs!" Zera rams her clawed fingers to Koga's right leg, making Koga scream out in pain and Zera rips out a jewel shard from his leg. Zera says, with a sly grin, "Now for the last one!" Zera rams her clawed fingers into Koga's left leg, making him yelp in pain, as they were ripped out from his leg. Zera places the shards inside her inner kimono and she says, in a serious tone, "I've deprive you of your shards and now, you'll deprive you of your life." Zera raises her hand up in the air as it was conducted with dark violet aura with electricity surrounding it.

Kagome thinks in her mind, horrified and seriously, _"I'm sorry! I can't! I can't let this continue!"_ Just as Kagome was going in to try to stop Zera from killing Koga, Inuyasha yells out, suddenly, "Zera, wait!"

Zera looks at Inuyasha as well as many others as Inuyasha rushes over to her and Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "I'd do anything to make this wolf pay for what he said about my mother, but I've got a better way." Inuyasha stands on his toes to get to his sister's right ear and whispers a few things that made Zera place a wide smile on her lips.

Sango says, seriously, "I don't like that smile!"

Kagome says, curiously, "What could Inuyasha possibly say that made Zera smile that much?"

Zera says to Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "I like that idea, baby brother!" Inuyasha takes out his broken rosary and gives it to Zera. Zera held them over to Koga's injured form, places her fingers to her face, and mumbles a few spell words and the beads glowed dark violet as the beads were formed around Koga's neck, making a necklace.

Miroku yells out, shocked, "So that's what Inuyasha suggested!?"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "He was planning on giving Koga his rosary!"

Kagome calls out, seriously, "Have you two gone crazy!? Koga's injured!"

Zera calls out to Megumi, ignoring Kagome while breaking Koga's restraints, "Megumi, come over here!" Megumi nods her head as she leaps over to her sister with Melody following her and Megumi asks, curiously, "What do you want me to do, Zera?"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "I want you to heal Koga's wounds. I've got plans for him that Inuyasha suggested."

Megumi says, perplexed, "Okay?" Megumi then sends golden energy to Koga's battered body, making his wounds disappear and his health restored and the dog demons jump away as Koga jumps onto his feet, feeling as good as new.

Shippo says, stunned, "Why would Zera ask Megumi to heal Koga!?"

Back in the fight, Koga glares at Zera and he calls out, seriously, "Okay, poodle! Give me back my shards now!"

Zera says, with a sly grin, "Sit boy!" Just then, the beads around Koga's neck glows and before Koga can move, he was slammed to the ground hard twice as hard and fast as Inuyasha went whenever Kagome said it.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "You didn't think that I'd have Zera use it when you were injured! Now, take this as payback, wolf!" Koga then slowly stands on his feet and he looks down to see the rosary around his neck and he gasps in horror at this. Koga yells out, horrified, "What the…!?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "That's wolf! Now, whenever Zera says 'sit', you…!" Just then, there was a crushing sound when Koga fell face first to the ground hard.

Shippo says, shocked, "Inuyasha too!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "I've made the beads activate whenever anyone that shares my blood say the word, the beads will activate, which means that Inuyasha and my sisters can use it at anytime we wish!"

When Koga slowly gets up on his feet, Melody says, with a sly grin, "So, when I say 'sit'…!" Just then, Koga yelps as he was slammed to the ground, again, and Zera says, finishing Melody's words, "…the beads will activate and the wolf will be eating dirt!"

When the spell was gone, Koga slowly gets on his knees and Megumi says, plainly, "Sit!" Koga then yelps in shock as he's slammed to the ground hard.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Not so tough with now, huh?"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Call this payback, wolf!"

Kagome yells out, annoyed, "That's not funny, guys!"

Zera says, while glaring at Kagome, "Oh so it's funny when you do it to Inuyasha, but not the wolf! It goes to show where your loyalties lie, wench!"

Kagome says, pleadingly, "I didn't mean it that way, Zera, but…!"

Melody says, in a snarl, "Save it, wench!"

When Koga slowly gets onto his feet, Koga yells out, strongly, "Get these things off of my neck, dogs!"

Melody says, with a snort, "Forget it! Koga, sit!" Koga then was slammed to the ground hard on his face when the beads glow purple. After the spell wore off, Koga gets on his feet and he tries to pull the necklace off, but he wasn't able it.

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Don't even try going to Kaede for assistance since those beads are powered by Demonic Priestess magic, which is stronger than Priestess magic, and the only one that can pull them off is the one that placed them onto your neck. Me."

Koga sends Zera and angered glare and growl and Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Now, who's the 'mutt' now, wolf?"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, annoyed, "Shut up, mutt!"

Inuyasha takes a deep breath and Kagome yells out, worriedly, "Inuyasha, don't!"

Inuyasha yells out, strongly, "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha doesn't let up on the 'sits' as Koga was slammed repeatedly to the ground on his face for the next two minutes and Koga groans in pain as he feels his body sore from the 'sits'.

Shippo says, winching, "Oh man! That's gotta hurt!"

Koga slowly gets onto his feet, when the spell wore off, glaring at the dog demons who had their smirks on their lips and the Phoenix Demon tribe were laughing at Koga.

Feng says, with a sly smile, "Now, the wolf has been tamed!"

Koga yells out, annoyed, "Why don't you shut it, bird!? Or else!" Koga then thinks in his mind, frustrated, _"Damn it! These things I can't get them off!"_

Melody says, with a sly smile, "This is fun as much as sitting…!" Koga yelps as he is slammed down to the ground hard and Kagome calls out, annoyed, "Melody, stop saying sit!" Koga then was slammed to the ground hard once again.

Miroku says, plainly, "It looks like the beads work for Kagome still."

Zera says, with a wide smile, "It looks like the brat has another dog to replace my brother since he's leaving with us."

Just then, as soon as he got up, Koga charges after Zera and he yells out, strongly, "You're not leaving with my jewel shards!"

Inuyasha yells out, strongly, "SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" Koga falls on his face hard when Inuyasha activates the beads around the wolf demon's neck.

Zera tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "Thank you, baby brother!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Anything to get that wolf to know what it's like to be slammed to the ground!" Koga groans in pain as he is unable to get up and after putting back her kimono top and sword on, Zera places her two fingers in her mouth and then whistles loudly. Then, four huge bird-like demons appear from the sky and lands near Zera.

Shippo yells out, shocked, "It's Zera's Avian Demons!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "It's been fun, but I'm afraid that we have to leave." Just then, Melody, Megumi, and Kenochi jump on one bird each while Zera and Inuyasha jumped onto a bird together.

Kagome calls out, pleadingly, "Inuyasha, please don't…!" Inuyasha then turns away from her with disgust and contempt, making Kagome even more heartbroken as the Avian Demons took off in the air with the Phoenix Demons disappearing in a puff of flames. As the Avian Demons disappear into the sky and Sesshomaru and his followers, Kagome falls on her knees in despair and bows her head to the ground, sobbing loudly, while disbelieving that Inuyasha is gone and with him travelling with Zera, who hated her guts as well as Melody, there's no way that he'll ever come back.

Just then, Koga groans in pain as he slowly gets on his hands and knees while looking around for any signs of Inuyasha, his sisters and brothers as well as Feng and the Phoenix Demon tribe, but no such luck. Koga yells out, angrily, "Damn those dogs! They took my jewel shards!"

Kagome looks up to see Koga getting on his feet, but remembered what he had done, and the anger within her flares up and remembers that the beads of subjugation were now around Koga's neck. Kagome yells out, angrily, "SIT BOY!" Just then, the rosary around Koga's neck glows once again and he is slammed hard to the ground, face first. When the rosary spell wore off, Koga sits up in his knees and he yells out, seriously, "Hey, what was that for!?"

Kagome yells out, angrily, "You know what you did!? You almost tried to kill Inuyasha that's why!"

Koga says, seriously as he jumps onto his feet, "Hey, I was trying to remove the competition of trying to get you to be my woman!"

Kagome takes a deep breath, which Koga flinches in horror, feeling another 'sit' was coming, and Kagome yells out, in an angered tone, "You asshole! Even if Inuyasha was dead, I still would never be your woman since I don't even love you and after what had happen, Koga, I don't think that I could ever forgive or trust you ever again!"

Koga says, in disbelief, "All because of I almost get rid of him! If it wasn't for his meddling sisters, then…!"

Miroku says, serious and a bit angrily, "…Inuyasha would have been killed! Inuyasha was our friend, Koga, and if you would have killed him, we would have taken revenge and if Zera or Melody found out about Inuyasha's death by your hands, you would have died in a most gruesome way possible! If it hadn't been for Inuyasha, then Zera would have killed you! You don't seem to understand that even a full demon like Zera would show compassion towards Inuyasha even though he's a half-demon like Melody and Megumi."

Koga says, seriously, "Also, his older sisters would never accept Kagome since she's a miko and they both hate mikos!"

Kagome says, seriously, "Koga, they were planning on giving me a few tests to prove my loyalty towards Inuyasha, but thanks to what happened, they, including Inuyasha, would never give me a second chance or Inuyasha would ever trust, forgive, or love me ever again!" Kagome then sheds many tears from her eyes and she says, seriously and solemnly, "You practically destroyed my relationship with Inuyasha, one that I'll never get back! He hates me! He even agreed with Zera about me, which is something he has never done before!"

After getting this information down, Koga says, surprised, "Are you serious?"

Kagome says, seriously, "That's right, but thanks to what had happened, Inuyasha or Zera would never give me another chance!" Soon after, Kagome then falls on her arms and sobs, greatly at the recent events.

Miroku asks Koga, curiously, "Well, Koga, what are you going to do? Kagome practically doesn't want anything to do with you and Zera has your jewel shards and there's no way that you'll be able to get them from her without a fight."

Koga says, in a snarl, "Yeah, I know, but, I'll get them back! Just you watch!"

Sango says, in a serious tone, "Koga, Zera basically tore you apart in that fight and nearly killed you! If it wasn't for Inuyasha, then you'd be dead!"

Koga yells out, in an annoyed growl, "As if, I'd asked for that damned half-breed for any help!"

Kagome yells out, angrily, "SIT!" The beads around Koga's neck glowed and he was slammed hard on his face. Kagome gets on her feet and she yells out, seriously, "It's that name 'half-breed' that Inuyasha and his sisters, especially Zera, hates which makes Zera would want to kill anyone who even dumb enough to utter that word! SIT! Because of you, Zera and Melody's trust in me with Inuyasha has severely been crippled! SIT! Because of you, Inuyasha was almost killed today! SIT! Because of you, Inuyasha doesn't want anything to do with me! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome doesn't let up on the 'sits' as Koga was making a deep ten feet hole with his body.

Shippo says, worriedly, "Oh man! I never seen Kagome that angry before! The only time she's like that is with Inuyasha, Melody, or Zera!"

Kagome stops the 'sits' as she runs out of breath and Koga was lying on the ground, groaning in pain as he was sore all over.

Sango asks Kagome, curiously, "Kagome, why don't you go home and get some rest?"

Kagome says, solemnly, "Okay!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all. I only own Feng and his Phoenix Demon Tribe, Sanosake Higurashi, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

Author's Note: I forgot to tell you that there will be some OCCs in this story.

**Chapter 2: The Scars**

(**At the modern time; after Koga's 'punishment' by Zera's hands**)

In the modern time, in the early evening, we find Kagome Higurashi getting out of the Bone-Eater's Well with her oversized backpack with a heartbroken look on her face as she leaves the well house. Before she even left the Feudal Era, she had to do a lot of 'sits' with Koga, who was preventing her from going and the demon that Kagome is angry with, but not as much of herself.

As she entered her house, she calls out, solemnly, "I'm home!" Kagome goes into the kitchen to see her mother making dinner and when she looks at her daughter, she places a smile on her face.

Mrs. Higurashi says, perplexed, "Kagome, you're home so soon! What's wrong?"

Kagome glanced at her mother with tears in her eyes. She wanted to run to her mother and cry on her shoulders. She remembered how she screwed up with Inuyasha by almost getting him killed by Koga as well as hurting him both physically and emotionally and how Koga paid for it with the severe beating he got from Zera and his jewel shards taken away from him. What hurt her mostly was Inuyasha leaving with his sisters and wanting nothing to do with her anymore.

With these thoughts in mind, Kagome looked at her mother and she says, croaky with tears coming down her eyes, "I messed up, mom. I messed up big time."

Mrs. Higurashi places the knife that she was using to cut the meat and she walks over to her daughter, asking, with concern, "What do you mean, dear?"

After several moments of tense silence, Kagome says, solemnly while feeling tears in her eyes, "Inuyasha and I, well, we might not be together anymore."

To say her mother was shocked was an understatement. Mrs. Higurashi was absolutely dumbfounded. She had watched Kagome and Inuyasha dance around their feelings for years, so she was elated when they finally confessed and decided to get married after Kagome finished high school. Although Kagome would have to forgo college – as she would be living in the Feudal Age –her mother wasn't upset. All Mrs. Higurashi wanted for her children was happiness, and Inuyasha made Kagome very happy, despite the stories that two of Inuyasha's sisters would never accept her as Inuyasha has. She's also aware of Melody's disgust towards her daughter and as Kagome's mother, she's is often displeased with this, but Melody knows that she can't hit Kagome or insult her while her mother or brother, Sota, was around as much as she usually does. She knew she couldn't deny them the happiness that she herself shared with her husband, and was grateful that Kagome found someone who completely loved her. Hearing that there were problems in the relationship was difficult, to say the least, but they absolutely heartbroken look on Kagome's face when she told her mother that the bonding might be off was devastating.

Mrs. Higurashi places her hands onto her daughter's shoulders and she says, lovingly, "Oh honey, I'm sure it'll all work out, whatever it is. So, since you said that you're the cause of the mess, mind telling me what happened?" Sure, she was sympathetic to Kagome's plight, but she also knew that talking about it might help put things in perspective.

Kagome didn't want to tell her mother what happened because she was ashamed. She had thought long and hard about her behavior after Inuyasha left with his sisters, and she had realized that not only were her actions harmful, but also shameful. She had purposefully manipulated her intended lover just to make him jealous over someone who would never be more than a friend to her. She had hurt him—both physically and mentally—for a stupid, childish prank.

Mrs. Higurashi intently watched her daughter's face. From the various emotions passing there—shame, regret, guilt—she knew that whatever happened between the two had to have been more serious than she thought. She watched as Kagome took a deep breath and started her tale…

(**Back in the Feudal Era; at the same time**)

Back in the Feudal Era, we're at the sky to find four Avian demons carrying each of them, Melody, Kenochi, Megumi, and Zera along with Inuyasha in the sky.

Inuyasha gripped his arms around his elder sister's waist while allowing himself to fall onto her back in exhaustion. Ever since he left the others, Inuyasha was thinking about how he blow off at Kagome and a part of him was feeling guilty for some odd reason. Inuyasha shook his head from thoughts about Kagome in anger, remembering what she's done to him. He had to get away from her, her scent, her voice, her tears, and everything about her altogether. He knew that it was cowardly of him, but he couldn't take it anymore. How could she? Why? She had tried to explain, but he couldn't let her. She had hurt him, both physically and emotionally, even though Megumi healed his wounds and Koga could be subdued with the rosary that was placed around his neck, but he had a feeling that Kagome would ask him to take it off and he was in no mood to deal with her.

As Inuyasha was on the same Avian that Zera was on, he reflected upon everything that had happened to him since Naraku's defeat. Proposing to Kagome, making preparations for their human wedding ceremony in her time and his after Kagome finished high school, gathering the necessities for their demon mating, Koga…The happier times made him smile, but when he got to Koga, he frowned and felt the need to punch something. He wanted to get his mind off the time-travelling priestess reincarnate and maybe travelling with his sisters and older brother would get his mind off of her, since Zera and Kenochi, were the only full-fledged demons that has accepted and taken care of Inuyasha ever since his mother died unlike Sesshomaru has done.

True, there are times that Inuyasha wished that Zera was like other demons that wouldn't accept him or his twin sisters, because there were times that Zera tends to be overly protective of him, but there were times that Zera's overly protective ways were beneficial for him since he knows how much Zera cares and loves him as well as Megumi and Melody which was the same with Inuyasha and his sisters. The relationship that Inuyasha had with Kenochi was like any other normal brotherly relationship when Inuyasha was a little child, Kenochi would bully him, but not like Sesshomaru has done, since it wasn't that serious. It was to toughen him up for life and Kenochi tends to be protective of Inuyasha, but not as much as Zera has done. Inuyasha and Kenochi had their brotherly fights, but it wasn't so serious as where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would try to kill each other, since they both hated each other. Zera, however, would do anything for Inuyasha and his twin sisters to survive even go as far to kill anyone, even her older brother if Inuyasha's blood is stained in Sesshomaru's hands. Even though Sesshomaru wanted to kill Inuyasha, he wouldn't do it in front of Zera, knowing how she'll react and even though he doesn't show it, Sesshomaru is slightly terrified of Zera with her Demonic Priestess magic since it was made to destroy strong demons or negate their powers.

Throughout the Feudal Era, Zera had an infamous reputation as 'Zera the Destroyer' through almost every demon in the land even Naraku knew that he had to watch it with her especially Kikyo since both Melody and Zera hated priestesses like herself. With Melody, she'll most likely pummel a priestess and Zera would come and kill her. Zera is quite infamous because she is a known priestess hater like Melody has. It is said that the instant that one comes near Zera as well as her younger siblings, she attacks the priestess ruthlessly without remorse or compassion. However, when it comes to other humans, she leaves them alone unless they attack her or something, but even then she just knocks them unconsciousness at worse. However, it is only part of the reason that she is known as 'Zera the Destroyer. She has taken out so many other types of demons and plenty of them were among the worst of the worse. She is also known as 'Storm Zera' because when she attacks, she comes in like a huge storm and you don't know what hit you before it is too late. Everyone knows her reputation at least somewhat well and knows not to get her mad because it is said that she can be very hot-tempered than Inuyasha. When Zera and Melody found out about Inuyasha's relationship with Kikyo, they were very displeased with this to the brink that they will never allow Kikyo in their family because of her priestess powers and wanted Inuyasha to become human for her. Inuyasha tries to reason with them, but they especially Zera will not allow it.

When Zera found out that Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody were sealed to a tree, she was furious and what made it worse was that Kikyo had died and went to unsealed both Megumi and Melody fifty years later. Zera then made a telepathic link with Megumi and Melody and to insure that something like this would never happen again, she made them immune to priestess spells. When they heard that Inuyasha had been freed, they were overjoyed and set out to find him. However, when Melody and Megumi met Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation, they mistaken her for Kikyo and attacked her. They also stole one of the jewel shards that Inuyasha and Kagome, before they met Shippo, had collected and Melody had made Kagome fall off a cliff to her death. If it wasn't for Inuyasha, Kagome would have been dead by the hands of his own sister. When Kagome told Inuyasha that Melody and Megumi had attacked her, Inuyasha was surprised that his sisters were still alive and set out to find them. When he found them, they were attacking the village, luckily no one was killed. Keade managed to place the same rosaries around Melody's and Megumi's necks, but Keade didn't know that Melody and Megumi were immune to priestess spells when Melody and Megumi broke the beads off their necks to Keade's horror. Just as Melody and Megumi were going to kill Keade, who they didn't know it was Kikyo's younger sister, grown old, Inuyasha comes in and stops them from doing. When they see Kagome again, Melody charges towards her to try to kill her, but Inuyasha holds her back from doing so. Melody then notices the beads around Inuyasha and plans to take him to Zera to get them off. When Keade heard Zera's name, she was horrified knowing about her reputation and hearing that Inuyasha is Zera's younger half-brother, which made Keade nervous, believing that Zera would one day find a way to free Inuyasha from the rosary and make him immune to priestess spells. Zera couldn't do it since the rosary was in the way and even though it was made from priestess magic, Zera's blasts couldn't destroy it. Having extreme distrust, disgust, and detest for Kagome, Zera had Melody and Megumi travel with Inuyasha to 'keep Kagome in line' from misusing the rosary while Zera, herself, sets out to find a way to break Inuyasha's rosary. Of course, whenever Kagome does misuse the rosary, Kagome is often pummeled by Melody's fists and Melody have a tendency of taking things too far when she finds any hard object to slam onto Kagome's head without Inuyasha stopping her from killing her. When they meet Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, Melody attempts from beating Kagome for her using the rosary had come to a halt in most cases when Megumi, Miroku, and Sango tries to hold her back from doing any severe damage that Melody do on Kagome, in anger, knowing that Miroku's charms won't work on Melody as they don't on Inuyasha and Megumi.

Kagome, however, is aware that she may misuse the rosary while doesn't enjoy doing it and she wishes that Melody wouldn't hit her so hard while Inuyasha tells Melody to go easy on Kagome since Kagome is human and can't take as much hits like he or his sisters can. Megumi and Kenochi were the only ones that were Inuyasha's siblings that have even shown Kagome little kindness more than Melody or Zera has and has shown total disgust towards Kikyo. When Zera found out about Naraku, she wanted to join up in the cause to kill him, not because of Kikyo or Miroku, but Naraku had the gull to use her brother's appearance to make Inuyasha look like a common thief and gladly make Naraku pay for what he's done as well as the murder of innocent people like Sango's fellow villagers as well as Sango's younger brother, Kohaku for the Shikon Jewel shards, which she believed that caused nothing but huge trouble and should be wiped off the face of the earth.

When they met Koga, not only Inuyasha was disgusted by him, but his siblings were totally disgusted with the wolf demon with Zera and Melody showing more than they have with Kagome, seeing on how they treated their brother. When Zera met with Koga, things got a bit nasty when Zera decided to show Koga up, but showing how faster she was than him, which infuriated Koga to no ends and to add insult to injury when Koga found out about Inuyasha's weakness as well as his sisters of the new moon, Zera decided to kill Koga, since she believes that Koga would one day kill her younger brother and sister in their weaker states. Kagome tries to plead with Zera, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't since Inuyasha hated Koga and Zera knew this and would believe that Kagome is forcing Inuyasha since she had the rosary around his neck, wouldn't listen to him either. Kagome would have gone as far to bet on her life that Koga wouldn't kill her hanyou brother and sisters in their weaker sides and Kagome, herself, had to go on her hands and knees, begging Zera to sparing Koga, who was racked with wounds from Zera's claws and bruises that he's gotten from Zera from the low to the top. Koga came to the conclusion that Zera would even kill him even if Koga were to kill Inuyasha and his sisters in their half-demon states, anyway, so in order to kill Inuyasha, he had to kill Zera, which was impossible since Zera was faster, stronger, and more powerful than he was even with his Lightning Claws since he couldn't hit Zera at all, which infuriated him to no ends, which may place a smile on Inuyasha's face, knowing that Zera can knock Koga's smirk of his face when she wants to or when Inuyasha asks Zera to do so and Kagome can't do a thing about it since none of her friends can restrain Zera like Inuyasha can from hurting her when she uses the rosary.

There are times that Melody's insults towards Kagome is one of the reasons why Kagome goes home, besides Inuyasha like when Melody calls her a pest, baka, moron, dummy, stupid, idiot, wench, or any hurtful names that not even Inuyasha would ever call her as well as really hurtful ones from Zera's mouth like 'useless brat' or 'worthless priestess'. Of course, there were times that Sango, Shippo, Miroku, especially Inuyasha scolds Melody for those harsh words, but not once that Melody had to apologize for them since she feels nothing but distain towards Kagome, saying that 'she'll get over it', and the only reason why she's saves her is because of only Inuyasha, if it was any other reason she would have left Kagome to her fate a long time ago.

Finally, when Zera came to Inuyasha and his group, wanting to speak to Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi alone and when the four dog demons were alone, Zera revealed that she knows of a way to remove the beads from Inuyasha's neck and showed them the way how. However, they sensed a gasp of horror from Kagome, knowing that Inuyasha would be free earlier than she expected and unlike the first time where the rosary was broken, this time the rosary won't be coming back on Inuyasha's neck a third time. Kagome wished to speak to Zera and Melody alone and she begs for them to keep Inuyasha's rosary, explaining that whenever Inuyasha transforms to a full demon, there's nothing stopping him, or when he's acting like a first class jerk towards Kagome, which Zera and Melody says that it her problem. Melody says that Kagome misuses the beads for her own gain to win an argument with Inuyasha and she can't do anything with Miroku, Sango, and Megumi in the way holding her back from teaching Kagome a lesson. Kagome then explains that the rosary is one of the main reasons that Inuyasha and her are friends since before Inuyasha was cold and mistrusting to her as Melody and Zera are. Melody retorts that Megumi is nice to her and she doesn't need a rosary and Melody goes in that Kagome thinks of Inuyasha as nothing more than a dog, which Kagome protests about it and Kagome says that she loves Inuyasha, which Melody and Zera doesn't believe her. Zera tells Kagome that the beads were anything more than an insult to her family since it gave Kagome the power to treat anyone from Zera's family nothing more than a common dog with a dog like command and Melody brings up the time that Kagome threw a stick to have Inuyasha fetch it. Kagome protests that she was only joking and didn't mean anything about it. Seeing that there was no way to win the battle with Zera and Melody, Kagome goes on her knees and hands and begs them with her head down that if the rosary is kept, Kagome swears that she won't misuse them like she half of the time does, which would mean that Inuyasha would get more freedom to what he wanted like hit Shippo on the head, which is one of the reasons Kagome scolds him for. True, Shippo does do pranks on Inuyasha which results Inuyasha whacking him on the head, but Inuyasha, himself, does take things a little too far. Zera and Melody agrees to it with Melody showed how to do so at anytime, which Melody takes full advantage when she uses this as blackmail whenever Kagome is close to even using it, which gives Kagome no choice, which annoys her to no ends when Kagome is forced into doing things for Melody or the beads come off. Kagome often complains to Melody about her blackmailing her, but Melody doesn't listen to her complainants, saying that Kagome is free to use them, but if she does then Melody takes them off and Inuyasha is immune to priestess spells. This forces Kagome to ask for Melody's permission to use them, which at first were all 'no's'.

Of course, Inuyasha notices that Melody is enjoying Kagome's suffering and gets a word with her about how she's treating her. Melody, of course, dismisses it, saying that Kagome always has a problem and she just bitter that things aren't going her way anymore. Inuyasha then tells Melody that he doesn't want to rosary off anymore. This surprises Melody in many ways and Melody says that if she were to back down, then Kagome would just misuse them again. Inuyasha says that with the promise that Kagome has made not to misuse them anymore, he's going to believe her and Inuyasha doesn't want Melody blackmailing Kagome anymore.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, plainly, _"__As much as I__want to hate her, I can't. Why do I still love her, after she hurt me so much? I didn't tell them how much damage she really did. Before she sat me, I was already injured, and her sitting me only made them worse. Then, after Koga broke almost every bone in my body, I felt like giving up. My spirit was leaving when I saw my mother. She made me return to my body because she said I hadn't finished my life's tasks yet and I had to rise to the challenge. After I returned to my body, I felt my bones try to reconnect after Megumi had healed me. I don't understand why I had to feel that. I just wanted to die…but my sisters, especially Zera, as always, saved me, though, her methods are sometimes harsh."_

Just then, Zera's voice calls out, breaking Inuyasha away from his thoughts, "We're almost home!" Soon enough, there was a feminine scream that was heard from below and Megumi says, seriously, "What was that!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "It sounded like a scream from a female!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Let's get going! She could be attacked by a demon!"

Melody says, with a snort, "Why should we help her? She'll just accuse us of eating her!"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "That is if she was human! This scent is similar to that of a demon, more especially a cat demon! Let's go!" Soon enough, the Avian demons flew downwards to the ground and Inuyasha yells out, jumping off the Avian demon's back, "Zera's right! I do smell a cat demon and its blood!" Inuyasha then rushes over to where the scream was heard last.

Kenochi says, seriously while jumping off his avian demon, "Let's go!" The dog yokais and hanyous rush over to where Inuyasha ran off to.

(**At the other part of the forest; on the meanwhile**)

Deep into the forest, we find a huge boar like demon stalking around for its prey, which appears to be a familiar cat demon from the Panther Demon Tribe, Karan, who was lying on her back seemly unconscious with bloody cuts on her right arm and leg as well as blood stains on her kimono and fur skirt.

The boar demon says, with a hunger smile, "It looks like I'll have cat for dinner!"

Karan thinks in her mind, stunned and weakly, _"Damn it! This boar should be easy prey for me! How the hell can it be this stronger! And I don't have the energy to move!"_

The boar demon lunges at the injured Karan, ready to eat her and Karan braced for her death.

"**Wind Scar**!"

"**Demon Bomb**!"

Just then, a huge wind blast followed by a dark violet planet shaped blast of demonic energy was fired at the boar demon and it howls in pain as it was destroyed on impact. Karan looks up to see her savior which appears to be Inuyasha, who sheaths back his Tetsusaiga, and Melody which rush over with Megumi in tow.

Karan says, groaning in pain, "It's…you three…!"

Melody yells out, seriously, "Hey, I know you! You're one of those cat demons that we fought before!"

Karan says, with an annoyed scowl as she sits up, "Don't call me a cat, you mutt! I'm a Panther Demon!" Karan winches in pain as she grips her right arm.

Melody says, annoyed, "What did you just say!"

Just then, Zera's voice calls out, "That's enough, Melody!" Just then, Zera and Kenochi came from the trees and Karan says, in a snort, "Zera and Kenochi!"

Kenochi says, seriously, "Karan! What are you doing here!"

Karan snaps, nastily, "None of your business, dog!" Karan winches in pain again and Megumi says, seriously, "Hey, you're arm is bleeding!"

Karan says, winching in pain, "Thanks for stating the obvious!"

Inuyasha says, angrily, "Listen here, cat, we're the ones, who saved your life and least you can do is show some gratitude!"

Karan yells out, nastily, "I didn't ask for your help, mutt! I could have handled that demon by myself!"

Zera walks over to the demon's remains and she says, picking up two sacred jewel shards, "No, you couldn't…!" Zera then says, showing everyone the shards, "Because, this demon had jewel shards in his body! You couldn't beat it with these in its possession!"

Karan says, seriously, "No wonder!"

Megumi kneels down to Karan and she tells her, "Let me heal your wounds!" Just as Karan was going to snap in annoyance, Megumi's hands glow golden as she sends waves at Karan's body, making her wounds disappear and restoring her health to full. Karan jumps to her feet with Megumi getting on her feet and Karan looks at herself. Karan says, amazed, "I'm all better! How did you do that!"

Megumi says, with a smile, "I've learned a spell while back that can heal other people's wounds and injuries, even at the brink of death, with my yokai. So, treating your wounds was easy for me."

Zera asks, curiously, "What are doing here alone? Where's your tribe?" Just then, Karan's ruby eyes had a great deal of sadness in them and she looks away as she reply, "They're…dead…!"

Inuyasha says, stunned, "They died!"

Zera says, seriously, "But how? What demon would be strong enough to take Toran and Shuran down?"

Karan says, in a solemn tone, "A few months ago, we found a sacred jewel shard lying around and a demon wearing a white baboon pelt came to us, demanding the jewel back! We put up a good fight, but in the demon killed all of my tribe members and I was badly wounded."

The dog yokais and hanyous gasp in shock and Inuyasha says, seriously, "You mean that you fought Naraku!"

Karan says, perplexed, "Naraku?"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "He was our enemy, before his death. We killed him for good this time!"

Karan says, surprised, "You mean you guys killed him!" Karan then looks around and she asks Inuyasha, "Didn't you used to travel with a bunch of humans along with that priestess with the weird skimpy clothes!"

Melody yells out, annoyed, "Don't remind us!"

Inuyasha says, plainly while remembering that him and Kagome are at bad terms with each other, "I don't travel with them anymore! I don't want to get into the details yet."

Kenochi asks Karan, "Why don't you travel with us since your tribe is gone?"

Karan says, with a snort, "I'm not traveling with a bunch of dogs! However, I do owe you for saving me from that demon, though."

(**Back in the future; in the late evening**)

Back in the modern times, Kagome was explaining while in tears about what had happened between Inuyasha and herself, between Koga's arrival and Inuyasha's departure.

After she finished, Mrs. Higurashi exclaims, a bit angrily, "I'm surprised at you, Kagome. I really am. What were you thinking?" Mrs. Higurashi was never one to get angry needlessly, but after hearing about what her little stunt had cost her and Inuyasha, she was more than a little upset.

Kagome tells her mother, solemnly, "I don't know, Mom. Honestly, if I could go back in time and change everything, I would. But I can't, and now I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. He even said that Melody and Zera were right about me."

Mrs. Higurashi tells her daughter, while pulling her into a hug, "I'm disappointed in you, Kagome, but from what I know of Inuyasha, he'll forgive you. In fact, he probably already has. He just can't trust you. Give him time, and I'm sure everything will work out just fine." Her mother would never deny her daughter the comfort of her arms, even if she was mad at her.

Kagome says, solemnly, "I don't know, mom! Inuyasha has gone with Melody and Zera, which takes it that he'll never forgive me as long as he's with them! Melody and Zera has always had it in for me ever since they day that I met them! Megumi and Kenochi now hate me for what I did to their brother! I'm even surprised that they along with Melody and Zera would have killed me yet! Inuyasha hates me now! What's stopping them!"

Mrs. Higurashi says, with a sigh, "Well, I can certainly understand that, Kagome. Now it's late, why don't you get to bed and rest. Your school friends called—they want to see you. Maybe you should go out with them tomorrow to take your mind off things."

Kagome says, solemnly, "Sure mom. Thanks for everything!" Kagome walks upstairs to her bedroom with a real solemn expression on her face.

(**Back in the Feudal Era; at the same time**)

Back in the Feudal Era, we find ourselves within the forest in front of Keade's village and we find Koga, punching and kicking a random tree in frustration on a few accounts. The first one was his humiliating defeat by Zera's hands at the expense of his jewel shards and his pride, when Zera placed Inuyasha's rosary beads around his neck giving Kagome, Zera or anyone within her family, especially Inuyasha, the power to slam him into the ground. Koga hated the fact that now Inuyasha can make him eat dirt anytime that he wishes. Koga also hated the fact that now he was no too far from Kagome's good graces after the stunt that he pulled.

Koga tugged on the rosary around his neck and he says, with an angry growl, _"Damn it! Why did this thing have to be on my neck! It was amusing for it to be around that mutt's neck! Thanks to that rotten dog's elder half-sister, now she and that mutt can make me hit the ground anytime that they may wish! I have to get back my shards back, but I can't get anywhere near them without this damn thing around my neck! That mutt, Inuyasha, has always had in for me and he'll 'sit' me for the numerous times that I've messed with him! As if he already has a relative that's stronger and faster than me wasn't enough! Even if I killed that half-breed, his sisters will come at me for revenge and even though, Melody and Megumi are half-demons, they along with Zera are too much for me to handle! I'm only alive because that rotten inukuro told his sister to back off when I was close to death!"_

From village, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo could see Koga punching and kicking the tree in frustration from earlier today.

Sango says, plainly, "Koga must be still angry at his defeat by Zera's hands!"

Miroku tells Sango, "I know! The insults and goading from Inuyasha and his sisters along with Kenochi and Feng didn't help as much to add more to Koga's fury."

Shippo asks, worriedly, "But how are we going to get Inuyasha back! He too angry with Kagome to return!"

Miroku says, with a sigh, "I know, Shippo! We can hopefully try to convince him to come back and it was a huge misunderstanding."

(**In the Northwest lands; at the same time**)

In the Northwest lands, we find four of Zera's Avian birds landing on the ground with Zera, Inuyasha, and Karan jumping off of one while Melody, Megumi, and Kenochi jumped off another.

Karan asks, curiously, "Hey what are we doing here for?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Sooner or later, that backstabbing miko brat would try having the old woman, Keade, making another rosary for Inuyasha and to ensure that doesn't happen again, I've brought Inuyasha here to make him immune to priestess spells." Zera tells Inuyasha, pointing at a clearing where a mystical blood red and dark violet circle with Japanese mystical symbols around, "Baby brother, I want to stand on that circle to start the process!"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "Anything to ensure that I'll never get treated like a dog anymore!" Inuyasha then leaps forward onto the middle the circle while Melody and Megumi places their jewel shards that they've collected to four points of the circle.

Zera stands forward and she asks Inuyasha, "Are you ready?"

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "Go for it!"

Zera places her hands together and clasp them, chanting out in a native and tongue. Soon after, the marks on the circle that Inuyasha was standing on glows red and dark violet. Then, red lightning comes around and strikes Inuyasha as he screams out in agony as the process of him being immune to priestess spells and attacks begins.

Karan asks, perplexed, "What's going on?"

Kenochi says, with a plain tone, "It's part of the ritual!"

As the red lightning hits his body, Inuyasha's demonic aura bursts out from his body as he screams and the earth shakes under Zera's spell. Soon enough, Inuyasha's demonic aura disappears and he's left glowing red and Zera says, with a sly smile, "It's complete! Now, he's impervious to anything that brat would try!"

Inuyasha says, looking at himself as his body stops glowing, "I feel incredible! I can't believe this!"

Zera tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "Of course, baby brother, we'll have to start training you since the moment that you were hit with that red lightning, you were given more powers similar to me and our sisters."

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Hey what do you mean training!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Inuyasha, how often does Tetsusaiga falls out of your hands! Suppose if we do find another enemy like Naraku and that does happen, then what would you do? With the training that I'll give you, you'll be able to use your demonic as a weapon somewhat similar to the **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer** or **Blades of Blood** that I taught you, similar to what Melody, Megumi, and I can do!"

Inuyasha says, with a sigh, "I guess that you do have a point! It won't hurt to learn anything that could be useful!"


End file.
